endless love?
by kerbing
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli overcame many trials and hardships... little did they know that there are still more to come... is their love endless.. or is it ending?
1. Rivals

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed._

Cagalli and athrun were together for half a year now. Their relationship is going very well. But lately, Cagalli have been very busy, making sure that ORB remains peaceful, that Athrun rarely sees her.

-Cagalli was reading some paperworks when somebody knocks-

*knock knock knock*

'Come in,' said Cagalli, while still scanning the papers in front of her.

'What do we have here. A little princess and a pile of paperwork. But, I suppose she still has time for a snack,' Athrun said.

'Athrun!' -Cagalli stood up and walked towards him- 'Snack? hmmm.. sounds good.'

-Athrun hugs her tight- 'I missed you so much, Cagalli.'

'Athrun.'

'Cagalli! Hurry! Hurry!'

-The couple was startled by the loud voice that filled the whole room-

'What is it, Yuu? What's happening?,' Cagalli asked worriedly.

'Well...' -holds out a tin of ice cream- 'this ice cream is melting and it must be eaten right away.' Yuu said smiling.

'What? You barged in here to ask me to eat a melting ice cream? you're really out of your mind!,' Cagalli scolded him but smiled afterwards.

'Ummm.. who are you?' Athrun asked.

'Sorry for the late introduction. -salutes- I'm Yusuke Yuu. Cagalli's new bodyguard. Nice to meet you, ummm..'

'Athrun. Athrun Zala.' -salutes back-

'Yuu, please have these papers photocopied and make sure that every emir has a copy.' Cagalli said while giving him a handful of papers.

'Yes!' Yuu said enthusiastically while getting the papers. 'How about the ice cream?'

'Let's just eat it later okay?' Cagalli said.

'Okay! I'm going! See you later!,' Yuu said while running out of the room.

'He's got a lot of energy,' Athrun commented.

'Yes, he's very enthusiastic... and reliable.' Cagalli replied smiling.

*ring ring ring*

'Yes, Athrun here.... yes.... yes.. i'm coming.'

'who's that?' Cagalli asked.

'Meyrin. She asked me to help her about something. I have to go.' Athrun said.

'Ah... take care,' Cagalli replied lifelessly.

-when Athrun was gone, she sat on her chair, looked at their picture and let out a deep sigh.-

'they're only friends.' she convinced herself.

-After a few days, Cagalli resolved the problems that the country is facing so she had more free time now-

'Yuu, let's go get some drinks. It's been a while since I had a free time.' Cagalli said while smiling.

'sure..let's go,'

-when they entered the cafe, Cagalli saw Athrun and Meyrin, sitting close to each other while enjoying their cup of coffee-

'Cagalli, do you like to go to another place?' Yuu suggested.

'No.. this place is fine.', Cagalli said with a frown on her face.

*Yuu can tell that Cagalli was hurt because of what she saw*

-As they we're walking towads their table, Athrun caught a glimpse of Cagalli and when he was sure it was her, he and meyrin approached them-

'Cagalli...' Athrun said.

'It's nice to see you here, Cagalli.. and...,' Meyrin looked at the unfamiliar face beside Cagalli.

'ohhh.. I'm Yuu... Yusuke Yuu.'

'I'm Meyrin.' -Cagalli was silent all this time but only Yuu noticed it-

'Since we're all aquaintances, why don't we drink together?' Yuu said.

'That a great idea,' Meyrin said.

-The whole time, Cagalli barely drunk her milkshake and talked minimally-

'Cagalli,' Yuu said. -Cagalli was startled- 'We must head back.'

'Yes,' Cagalli replied lifelessly.

'Cagalli, is there anything wrong?' Athrun worriedly asked.

-Cagalli shook her head- 'It's just that.. I'm not feeling well.'

'Take a good rest. It's been hard on you these past few days.' Athrun said while staring at his girlfriend's face-

-when Cagalli arrived at her office, she was still as lifeless as a log-

'Cagalli,' -Yuu placed his hand on Cagalli's shoulder- 'You're not like that earlier, you're acting strange. Is it because you saw him with someone else?'

'She's just his friend.' Cagalli defended.

'After seeing them today, I think it's more than that. I don't want to get you hurt, that is why I'm telling you this.'

'I said, she's just his friend!' Cagalli raised her voice not only to convince Yuu but more importantly, to convince herself.

'Whatever you say,' Yuu sarcastically mumbled as he went out of the room.

_This is my very first published story, your comment will help me grow to be a better writer. Thank You!_


	2. Wavering faith

-a few days passed since the "incident" at the café and Athrun haven't talked to her since then. Cagalli tried to call him many times but Athrun is out of reach.-

*beep beep beep beep beep beep*

'Calling him again, huh?' Yuu said. 'It's really hard to find someone who is hiding. I believe, those who are guilty of something are the ones who need to hide, if you know what I mean.'

'SHUT UP!' Cagalli shouted angrily. 'This is none of your business so don't meddle with it.' You're so annoying. GET LOST!'

-Yuu went out silently, leaving Cagalli shocked because she expected Yuu to talk back-

*slap slap* -Cagalli slaps herself-

'Cagalli, don't doubt Athrun… Athrun… loves…….' Cagalli convinced herself. 'I can't help worrying about him and Meyrin. In the end, I think Yuu has a point. I have to talk to Athrun.'

*beep beep*

'Ah! You finaly picked up!'

'Hello?' –It was a girl's voice-

'uhmmm.. is Athrun there? This is Cagalli.'

'Ahh! Cagalli! Meyrin here. Athrun went out for a while to buy some drinks.'

'Is that so.'

'I'll just tell him you called..'

'ohhh.. that.. ah… it's not important so…uhmm… I gotta go now.. bye'

'okay, bye.'

_What is Meyrin doing in Athrun's house at this hour? It's this late and they're still… together… TOGETHER? What am I thinking? I… Athrun… I… _-Cagalli cried because of confusion-

-The next day-

'Cagalli, you have no appointments today. Better take a rest. Just call me if you need anything.' Yuu said.

_Yuu's still mad._

'Yuu!'

'Yes?'

'uhmmm… you can take a day off today. I have to go somewhere.'

'ohhh. Okay. See you tomorrow.'

-Yuu closed the door silently (which he rarely does). Cagalli sat on her chair thinking about many things. _Why is Yuu mad at her? Why is Meyrin at Athrun's house in the middle of the night? Is Athrun avoiding me?_ _Is there something going on with Athrun and Meyrin?_ Why did Athrun… change?

-Cagalli's thoughts are making her more confused. So, she decided to go to Lacus to keep her company-

'That girl has to do something about her attitude. She's more stubborn than a kid.' Yuu said, while walking towards his car. 'I have to teach her some lessons. Watch out you brat!'

*knock knock knock*

'Lacus, Lacus, Are you there? Lacus?'

'hmmm… I guess she's not home. Where should I kill time…'

*ring ring ring*

'Hello?'

'Cagalli?'

'Athrun?'

'uhmm… do you have time? I have something important to discuss with you. I'm on my way to your office..' –talking in a monotonous manner-

'Oh, I'm not there. I'm here at Lacus' place but I guess she's not home.' –wondering why Athrun sounds… weird-

'Is that so? Hmmm…. Let's just meet at the café near her house.'

'Sure.' –Cagalli's mind is going crazy- _what could it be? He sounds serious. It can't be it, right? It can't be it._

-After 30 mins-

'It's been 30 minutes and she's not here yet,' Meyrin said.

'hmmm… Maybe she can't find us. I'll look for her,' Athrun said as he stands up.

'Wait! Hmmm… I.. uhmm.'

-Athrun just looks at her with a blank face, Meyrin suddenly kissed him-

'Huwaaaah! I never thought that there would be many café scattered in this place!' – Cagalli has been going from one cafe to another- 'Ahh! There's another one! I hope this is it.'

-As she was about to go in, Cagalli saw Athrun with a red-headed girl wearing pigtails –kissing.-

'Athrun… meyrin… So… this was it, huh…' – Her tears started to fall- 'I.. He's the worst!;' –Cagalli ran and ran until she's out of breath-

**Your comments are very much AWAITED. :) **


End file.
